The Hardest Thing
by luvsmorganreid
Summary: Opening the door, she was surprised to come face to face with Matt and she had to force herself not to run into his arms and tell him that she loved him. (Song fic.) Warning: Contains HET.


Fandom General Hospital/One Life to Live  
Title: The Hardest Thing  
Characters: Matt Hunter/Adriana Cramer  
Pairing: Matt/Adriana  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het, Future Fic, Song Fic.  
Summary: Opening the door, she was surprised to come face to face with Matt and she had to force herself not to run into his arms and tell him that she loved him.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this. **Lyrics are by 98 Degrees.**  
Words: 631 words without title and ending.

*The Hardest Thing*

_We both know that I shouldn't be here_  
_This is wrong  
And baby it's killing me, it's killing you  
Both of us trying to be strong_

I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep

I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry

They had been sneaking around for a year now, having stolen kisses, hugs, touches and all the sex they could both handle. Rex and Elizabeth had had no idea that they were being cheated on and had been for a year.

When Adriana had turned up pregnant, that was what had set everything off and her affair with Matt had then come out into the open. She and Rex hadn't had sex in months because he was always gone, or John always needed his assistance on a case. At least, that was the story Rex had always given her.

So when Adriana had told Rex that she was pregnant he had asked her point blank who she had been sleeping with in his absence. Not wanting to lie anymore, Adriana had told him about Matt and that was when they had broken up for three months.

During those three months Adriana had spent the time trying to decide which man she loved more and having gotten so stressed out about it, she had ended up having a miscarriage, where she lost Matt's child.

It had been hard to lose her first child and while Matt had wanted to be by her side to help her through her grief, she had pushed him away and let Rex comfort her instead.

Now they were back together; and as Adriana put on her veil, getting ready to marry the man she loved but wasn't in love with anymore, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Opening the door, she was surprised to come face to face with Matt and she had to force herself not to run into his arms and tell him that she loved him, even though she was marrying Rex today.

"Adriana, we need to talk. Well, I need to talk and I need you to hear what I say and I mean _really _hear what I say."

When Adriana nodded that Matt should continue, she walked over to the door and closed it once more as Matt decided how to proceed.

Adriana walked back over to Matt and stared straight into his eyes as he spoke.

"What I'm about to tell you is the hardest thing I'll ever have to say. I don't want to hurt you, Adriana. So I'm going to be honest with you. I don't love you and I never have. I love Elizabeth, she's my wife and I'm going to stay with her. I know that you wanted me to help get you out of this wedding to Rex, but I can't do it. I want to try and make my marriage work and you should do the same."

After speaking, Matt sighed softly, hating himself when tears began to stream down Adriana's cheeks. He hated lying to her, but Matt knew that he had to protect Adriana from himself. Rex would be a better husband for her than he ever could be and though she was hurting right now, Matt knew that he was doing the right thing.

It took all of his willpower not to take Adriana into his arms and comfort her, but as she continued to cry Matt did the only thing he could do, he left the room and went into the wedding hall.

He stayed in the back of the wedding hall as the wedding march began and when Adriana entered the room, he stayed in the shadows.

As she walked down the isle and claimed Rex as her husband, Matt knew that he had done the right thing. Right before they kissed, Matt snuck out of the wedding hall and left, knowing that even though he was sad and hurt, at least Adriana would be happy in the end.

The end.


End file.
